hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Neighbor Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules for the Hello Neighbor wiki. If any of you break these rules in a repetition of 2-3 times depending on the severity, you will be banned accordingly. General Rules *Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Please refrain from editing other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Watch your behaviour and be nice to others. * Do no advertisement on this Wiki. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * Avoid excessive swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Alt accounts are not allowed, trying to avoid chaos as much as possible. * You may use two accounts. Trolling or anything else with the alt can get you into trouble. * Please try to use English for editing, as it is the common language here. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. This includes fan art and other similar works. * If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Upload files that are high-quality. * Do not upload files with Let's Players' faces on them. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do not create fan-related pages. This includes fan games or reskins, if you want to do that, please create a blog instead. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. * If you want to theorize about a character or anything of the sort, create a blog post instead. * Do not start edit-wars, just report to admins and wait for them to approve either of those edits. * If your edit was not accepted do not start an argument as it will end up getting a punishment. Chat Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to chat. * If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Imgur or Photobucket, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. * Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * Deleting admin warnings is prohibited, aswell as locking them without permission. * Posting personal download links such as Torrent files and personal sites like Dropbox is prohibited as the link might contain malicious content. Polices * Block Policy * Vandilism Policy Category:Moderation